


pretty

by juanpercen



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanpercen/pseuds/juanpercen
Summary: "Pretty."Yeonjun looks back to Soobin, his stance frozen as he was just about to close the door in Soobin's room.His throat closes up, his heart pounding annoyingly inside his chest because the boy laying just a few meters away from him looks absolutely gorgeous, his face bathed in moonlight. He got his feet firm on the hard, wooden floor of Soobin's luxurious room but Yeonjun feels like falling.Deeply, irrevocably in love, it hurts."Good night, Soobin."( Or wherein Soobin has been calling him pretty non-stop and Yeonjun, afraid of getting his hopes up, doesn't take it seriously. )
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> 2k word vomit
> 
> presave/preadd/preorder minisode1:blue hour :)

The first time it happened was when Yeonjun fetched Soobin from a frat party gone bad. Not really the party, more like Soobin.

He was shit drunk that night. Barely conscious.

When Jinyoung called him to fetch Soobin, Yeonjun felt ridiculous— for the lack of better term.

It's not like Yeonjun to not go to parties. Vibin' in a club full of horny, drunk shit young adults who don't have any, other better way to de-stress and straight up fuck requirements with middle finger raised— was more like Yeonjun's thing.

He was the usual frat boy.

Piercings. Tattoos (not really those big, jackass ones). Bleached hair (the main reason Beomgyu likes to shit on him, calling him BaldMan™). Street style clothes. Does his big, badass motorcycle count? Yeah, that. That too. And all those things—they make Yeonjun look like a frat boy.

And that. He is.

Except, he wasn't able to attend this one party. Because he's a little bit left behind in his econ class and he have - like, 6 more essays to write, critique papers to critique and shit, right, his case study to study.

If that shit makes sense.

Anyway. It was a bit of a shame really. Because he's a frat boy. Who should be attending a frat party, full of frat drinks, frat alumnus and other frat shits. Not doing this - by this, he meant cramming up, trying to come up with words to add to make this damn essay longer than it actually is.

That night, he felt miserable.

And lonely.

And worried.

Soobin, his best friend, got roped in a frat party he was supposed to attend. It wasn't even his— or Soobin's idea. It was Genius Beomgyu's idea, pestering them until one unlucky bastard between the two of them give in to the devil's incessant whines.

That unlucky bastard being Soobin that was decided through a game of pure luck Monopoly.

( "I can't believe I even joined this shit."

"Oh, come on, Soobin hyung, it's not that bad. You just have to come, drink, enjoy then go home! It's not that hard, really. You won't even notice the time."

"I don't get it. You want me to go to a party. Waste minutes, hours even in that damn party. Then go home again. You know what I call that, 'Gyu?"

"No, I. Do not. Need. To know."

"I call that fuckery."

"You make it sound so bad and booowring. Come on, there'll be an orgy." )

It wasn't the orgy that made Soobin join actually.

It was Yeonjun.

Even though he was worried because he won't be there to watch over Soobin, he convinced his goody two shoes, student council president best friend still.

It's just that—the past few days, Soobin has been so stressed.

Come to think of it, they're like a paradox, actually. Their friendship is made up of two opposite people that seems impossible but can actually work in a way that they both don't expect and want, maybe.

Like, Yeonjun is this hot, massive, spontaneous meteor, always moving, always chasing something, always one step behind. And Soobin is that one constant ball of fiery passion, stable, always contained. Always so warm, so welcoming, so patient. He is the sun.

Soobin has always been the sun for Yeonjun.

He's like that, always there but far—unreachable.

And he should really be focusing on the graph he's supposed to be analyzing right now, but here he was, thinking of the boy who brings sunshines everywhere he goes with just his smiles, the crinkles on the corner of his eyes and the bright curve of his lips.

He really shouldn't be thinking of his best friend and his heart fluttering laugh.

No.

Because he needed to focus here. On his assignment and actually. Get. Things. Done.

God.

But when Jinyoung called him, Yeonjun didn't even have to wait for him to finish. He was already getting up, wearing his hoodie (no, actually it was Soobin's) and grabbing his wallet and keys as he jogged outside.

"I'll be there in a few. Look after him for me, alright?"

And that brought him to where he is right now.

Yeonjun groans, throwing Soobin's weight off him to the mattress of his bed.

"Why are you so damn heavy? My shoulders felt like they broke," he complains into thin air because Soobin was already knocked-out, his lips parted and eyes barely closed. He also reeks of alcohol, his hair was a mess of blue mop.

But somehow.

He still looks the most gorgeous person Yeonjun has ever laid his eyes on.

Every part of him.

Yeonjun bites his lips and looks away.

He pauses, contemplating, before approaching Soobin. He removes Soobin's shoes, left his sock so his toes won't be cold. He takes Soobin's denim jacket off and puts the blanket properly on him.

Up close, Soobin looks even more gorgeous. It's really hard not to fall to someone like Soobin who almost embodies everything beautiful. He wasn't perfect, no. Yeonjun knows that because he grew up with him. He saw his ugly sides, been there with him through his worst days. He saw Soobin fall, rise and glow.

Even through all that, Soobin was still the most glorious thing that happened to him. It feels ridiculous. Glorifying Soobin beyond his cute, clumsy self who only knows how to flap his lashes to make Yeonjun succumb to anything he wishes.

Because, sometimes, Yeonjun thinks, he knows the power he holds over him.

Little Yeonjun's feelings started as a crush, and the thing about crushes is that they quite literally crush you, at least in his case and there's no warning, no remorse. It begins as a simple attraction and suddenly you're so lost even while exactly knowing what's growing, you'll feel lost because this isn't what you planned at first when you first met that person and you won't even know what to do anymore. It's like he's fastened to the current but instead of fighting it, he's just floating; and that person is so high but he's so low and there's nothing to balance them out.

Yeah. Shit.

Yeonjun is so fucked. Falling in love with his best friend isn't really the most ideal. But it's not like, Yeonjun could just decide to stop crushing on him hard. His heart is an alive, beating, demanding as hell, stubborn motherfucker who refuses to move on from this pretty boy named Choi fucking Soobin.

Sighing, Yeonjun backs away.

His assignments. Right.

He was just about to leave Soobin's room.

But then he heard it.

"Pretty."

Yeonjun looks back to Soobin, his stance frozen as he was just about to close the door in Soobin's room.

His throat closes up, his heart pounding annoyingly inside his chest because the boy laying just a few meters away from him looks absolutely gorgeous, his face bathed in moonlight. He got his feet firm on the hard, wooden floor of Soobin's luxurious room but Yeonjun feels like falling.

Deeply, irrevocably in love, it hurts.

"Good night, Soobin."

-

The second time Soobin called him pretty was the morning after that.

Soobin called him that morning, complaining about his hangover.

Yeonjun pretends to be annoyed but hearing Soobin first thing in the morning feels like the warm graze of sun on his skin inside his lone room.

"This is your fault."

"No, it wasn't. You got drunk on your own. I only told you to go."

"That's funny because if I remember correctly, you told me to _just go and grab some booze_ but whatever, anyway. Come, have breakfast with me."

And Yeonjun has nothing else to say but, "On my way."

Because how could he say no to that?

"Pretty."

Yeonjun looked up from where he was devouring his pasta, pausing.

Only mildly malfunctioning before shrugging the sudden compliment off.

Because. Huh. That's a very funny way to play with Yeonjun's heart, sunshine.

Soobin only smiled at him, leaning close when Yeonjun didn't respond.

He wiped a crumb on the corner of Yeonjun's mouth and whether he noticed Yeonjun's breath hitched or not, he did not say anything.

Except.

"Slow down, no one's rushing you, hyung," and rolling his eyes like he did not just make Yeonjun's heart fall in the cramped space of the older's apartment kitchen. Fell. Thud. Then rolled on the carpeted floor and stopped where Soobin's feet were.

Soobin crushed his heart under his impeccable shoes as he smiles widely at him.

"Daehwi asked for my number."

-

The third time was a few months after.

It was during their graduation.

Yeonjun ought to get rid of his feelings by that time already but the younger, with all his blinding rays and warm touches, made it so hard.

The second Yeonjun feels like he can finally breathe, Soobin would appear and take it away.

Simply because Soobin is breathtaking and he doesn't even have to try hard.

"Pretty," Soobin has mumbled while looking at him, an amused smile tugged on his lips as he brushes a pad of his thumb on Yeonjun's cheeks.

The older could only hope that he didn't notice the way the blood rushed to his face.

Kai, who was with them that time, only raises a brow at him.

When Soobin got ushered by his co-officers, Kai took it as a chance to corner him.

"So," Kai gave him a mischievous smile, the teasing lilt in his voice aparrent, "Pretty, huh."

Yeonjun tries to tone down his blush, playfully punching Kai on the shoulder, "He's kidding."

"No, I don't really think so," Kai sing songs, flashing him a small, sincere smile this time, "I think he meant it."

Even though Yeonjun continued to deny it, Kai only looks at him amusedly.

"Your pinning hurts my eyes," he rolls his eyes and Yeonjun gave him a scandalized look in return.

Fuck that shit. It's funny to him how everyone quite literally knows he's in love with his best friend but Soobin, himself, seemed clueless.

Like, he's not even trying to see.

Yeonjun felt his mood dampened a little bit at the realization but when he looked around in the hall and met Soobin's eyes, he felt it rise.

Because Soobin lifts him to heights unknown and he's not even aware he's doing it.

When Soobin flashed a smile at him, Yeonjun pauses. Blinks. And looks.

As Soobin's smile grows, his teeth fully showing, eyes turning into those cute macaronis Soobin likes to eat raw when he's stressed, his lips stretching wide— Yeonjun held his breath.

That damn smile.

Yeonjun is a very weak man.

"Pretty," Soobin has mouthed.

That was the fourth time.

Yeonjun's mind races, in par with his heartbeat.

-

The fifth time was a few years after.

Soobin was still in premed and Yeonjun just got hired as Economics professor in NYU.

It was the night Yeonjun has called as a time for celebration even though Soobin has refuted, saying that he didn't really have anything to celebrate for.

Yeonjun told him off because, "You're celebrating. Here. Because you're with a future Econ professor in NYU and that, itself, was an honor."

Soobin arched a brow but only laughed, he didn't even argue or playfully shove Yeonjun.

What he did was smile.

And Yeonjun felt like falling all over again.

He had already realized this long ago. That falling in love with his best friend, with Soobin, would be like falling in an endless abyss. When you thought you've already reached the deepest, lowest floor, you'd fall again, much deeper, much lower. Much harder.

And there'll be no telling until when would you fall. There'll be no stopping either.

Yeonjun only smiles back.

"I'm so proud of you," Soobin told him, sipping on his wine.

Yeonjun watches him fondly. How he looks absolutely majestic holding the glass in between his fingers, expensive and postured even though he's engulfed in a big hoodie that should contradict the action. It was very Soobin.

He looks comfortable but majestic.

Like the sun.

Always the sun.

How could a sun as bright as him shine inside his rigid, cold condominium in the middle of night in Seoul? How could he look even more gorgeous than the night he realized _fucking hell I'm in love with him._ How.

"What are you thinking?" Soobin asks.

They are sitting on the couch, facing each other. Soobin has an arm laid across the backrest, the other held up as he sips on his glass. Yeonjun was on the other end, facing him, hands gripping the stem of his glass as he stares at Soobin.

At the way he smile. At the way he tilts his head. At the way he gazes back at Yeonjun with just as much wonder, sincerity, fondness. At the way Soobin glow.

"You," he finds himself responding.

Because Soobin is gorgeous. He is ethereal. And everything beautiful.

The smile Soobin sent to him knocked the breath out of his lungs.

Soobin stood up then, placing the glass gently on the table. When he approaches Yeonjun, his eyes still hold the same galaxy, but wider, much more mesmerizing than the night Soobin has first called him pretty—he extends a hand on him, smile placed perfectly on his lips as he mutters.

"I'd like to dance with you."

It wasn't a question. Yeonjun wasn't supposed to answer it with a yes or a no. He was just supposed to accept and that, Yeonjun did.

Because Soobin...

He's—

"Pretty," he felt him mumble as he pulls Yeonjun close by holding him on the waist.

The older breathes, inhales... puts his arms around Soobin and.

Exhales.

Home.

Soobin was taller and in no way a better dancer than Yeonjun is but somehow, he just find himself placing his feet above Soobin as they sway.

There's no music.

There's only the loud city of Seoul, awake even during midnight, alive and buzzing. There are only crickets. And puffs of air.

And Soobin as he repeats.

"Pretty."

Yeonjun breathes and pulls him closer, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

-

The next time after that was a memory Yeonjun has probably engraved, not just in his mind, but in his heart as well.

He asked him, finally asked Soobin why.

It's been years.

Years of being helplessly in love with his best friend. His best friend who fetches him when the rain won't stop, who'll cook for him even though he can't cook shit for the living daylights of him when he knows the older is tired, who'll smile at him with his whole face. His best friend who calls him pretty.

"Why?" Yeonjun has asked while Soobin drove, his other hand on the steering wheel while the other was holding Yeonjun's hand above the console.

"Why what?"

Yeonjun gulps, looks down at their connected hands. And yeah. He needs to know.

"Why do you call me pretty?"

There was a brief silence and Yeonjun almost took the words back. Taking silence as his answer but Soobin, after a while, looks at him.

He parked the car in a countryside highway. The sun is starting to set, making everything glow under its orange hue, including Soobin, who looks greatly sun-kissed.

Yeonjun traces his eyes in every inch of Soobin's face. Wanting badly to touch. To kiss. To love.

Soobin looks back at him and there's something in the way he looked at Yeonjun that made him realize...

Maybe, Yeonjun isn't the only one.

Maybe, there could be a chance.

In silence, comes Soobin's curt answer.

"Because you are," as though that simple answer explains everything.

And maybe it does.

Yeonjun doesn't know who leans in first but the second after, he just felt his lips touching something soft.

"You're pretty," Soobin breathes into his mouth.

Yeonjun melts because everything about Soobin, everything in Soobin is soft. Soft. Soft.

When he kisses back, Soobin smiles against his lips.

Yeonjun can't help but smile too.

The kiss was everything sweet in the world. Like cotton candy. Or honey. Or dark chocolates. Can be almond too. Or a lollipop. A gummy maybe.

The way Soobin's lips brushes softly against his makes him crave for more so when Yeonjun presses harder, opens his mouth and licks into Soobin's crevice, the younger takes. And takes.

Yeonjun gives him more because Soobin could take everything in him and he won't complain.

Soobin could ask for more and he'll give him anything he wants.

Everything for this pretty, pretty boy.

-

It wasn't certainly the last, but when Soobin called him pretty, just before the priestess announced that he could kiss the groom, Yeonjun breathes it in.

Embraces Soobin by the neck as he grips the older on the waist.

"Pretty," Soobin has whispered just before he kissed Yeonjun.

In front of their families, their friends, their acquaintances, the priestess, the skies and the sun.

He felt the warmth as he caressed Soobin's cheeks, felt him thrumming with life.

Yeonjun will fall all over again to this sunshine personified even in another lifetime because he realized that loving Soobin was the prettiest thing he could ever do.

The prettiest feeling he will ever feel.

**Author's Note:**

> because yeonjun is pretty
> 
> soobin too
> 
> kudos and comments will forever be appreciated <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/hueniverses)


End file.
